militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
1st Battalion, The Royal Gurkha Rifles
|branch = *The Royal Gurkha Rifles|allegiance = |dates = 1994—Present|role = Air Assault Infantry|size = Battalion|command_structure = 16 Air Assault Brigade|nickname = 1 RGR|website = Royal Gurkha Rifles |image=Capbadge of the Royal Gurkha Rifles.jpg |image_size=150px|caption = Capbadge of the Royal Gurkha Rifles|battles = Operation Grapple KFOR Operation Astute Operation Oculus Operation Herrick *Herrick VII *Herrick XII *Herrick XVII}}The 1st Battalion The Royal Gurkha Rifles known operationally as 1 RGR is a jungle training light infantry battalion of the Royal Gurkha Rifles within the British Army. The battalion is preparing to move to Brunei under British Forces Brunei as the resident gurkha battalion. History In 1994, the 1st Battalion 2nd (King Edward VII's Own) Gurkha Rifles and the 1st Battalion 6th (Queen Elizabeth's Own) Gurkha Rifles were amalgamated following the Options for Change to form the 1 RGR. All of the gurkha regiments were amalgamted forming a new regiment, known as the Royal Gurkha Rifles. Upon formation, the battalion was based in Hong Kong at Cassino Lines. In 1996, the battalion moved to Queen Elizabeth Barracks and assigned to the 5th Airborne Brigade. In August 1996, the battalion performed public duties in London, the first time Gurkhas did so. From Aug 97 - Dec 97 one company deployed to Bosnia and in 99 deployed to Macedonia and at the same time part of the battalion deployed on Operation Agricola. In 2000, the battalion moved to Tuker Lines in Brunei as the resident jungle training infantry battalion. From 2000-2001 the battalion deployed to East Timor, and from Jan 02 - Jun 02 in Sierra Leone. In 2002, the battalion moved to Sir John Moore Barracks and assigned to the 2nd (South East) Brigade. From Oct 03 - Mar 04 the battalion deployed on Operation Oculus. In 2006, the battalion moved back to Tuker Lines in Brunei and from Oct 07 - Apr 08 deployed on Operation Herrick VII with the 52nd Infantry Brigade. In 2009, the battalion moved back to Sir John Moore Barracks and reassigned to the 2nd Brigade. The battalion then saw two more deployments to Afghanistan; Operation Herrick XII (4th Mechanised Brigade) and Operation Herrick XVII (4th Mechanised Brigade). In 2013, the battalion moved back to Tuker Lines in Brunei. Under the original Army 2020 reforms, the battalion was assigned to the 11th Infantry Brigade and Headquarters South East, but under the refines in 2016, the battalion was due to move to Brunei, and when not there to be an air assault infantry battalion assigned to the 16th Air Assault Infantry Brigade based at Sir John Moore Barracks. Structure of the battalion is as follows: * Battalion Headquarters * Headquarters (Burma) Company ** Pipes and Drums of the 1st Battalion The Royal Gurkha Rifles (Assault Pioneers) * A (Delhi) Company * B (Sair Bair) Company * C (Mogaung) Company * Support (Medicina) Company Sources * "1st Battalion, The Royal Gurkha Rifles." 1st Bn, The Royal Gurkha Rifles: Service, www.regiments.org/deploy/india/gurkha/rgr-1.htm. * "Royal Gurkha Rifles." British Army Units from 1945 on - Welcome, british-army-units1945on.co.uk/infantry/royal-gurkha-rifles.html. * Order of Battle with Manpower and Basing. Mark Lancaster, qna.files.parliament.uk/qna-attachments/1012385/original/194616_Answer_Table_Order_Of_Battle.pdf. * "Army 2020 Structure." The Future of the British Armed Forces | Information and Discussion of the Future British Armed Forces, Along with Reviews, britisharmedforcesreview.files.wordpress.com/2019/07/army-2020-refine-orbat.pdf. Category:Battalions of the British Army Category:Infantry Battalions of the British Army Category:Battalions of the Royal Gurkha Rifles Category:Military units and formations of the British Army Category:Military units and formations established in 1994